The Thing With Fairy Tales
by Ksrjah
Summary: Juvia couldn't believe what cards fate had dealt her. It seemed that even from the beginning she was to be played a fool. One sided Gruvia. Lyvia. 1,958 words without AN


_Title: __The Thing with Fairy Tales…._

_Pairing:__ Gruvia, Lyvia_

_Summary:__ Juvia couldn't believe what cards fate had dealt her. It seemed that even from the beginning she was to be played a fool. One sided Gruvia. _Lyvia.

_Word Count:__ 1,958 without AN!_

_Rating:__ K+_

_Author: __Ksrjah_

_Author Note: For the New Fairy Tail Writing Challenge!_

Juvia Loxar's daughter was born six years ago, and within that time the Fairy Tail guild hardly changed. The beginning of every day was marked with a well aimed punch, the order of a large pitcher of beer, and an overall rowdy atmosphere of comradeship. Age didn't seem like a factor for her fellow Fairy Tail mages because the daily shenanigans of the good old times never quite faded with maturity. Their attitude towards their nakama stayed the same too. No matter what went down outside of the guild, the people of Fairy Tail were always there to catch the tears and turn the frown upside down. The reason didn't matter, and if it wasn't shared they wouldn't ask because that was what Fairy Tail was all about.

They gave her the unconditional love that she needed when she didn't deserve it. Through her eyes, she'd be forever in debt to them because in all seriousness they saved her from her own demons. _He _saved her. She was treading on a destructive path, and when he showed up with his raven hair mused, body bruised, and mouth set in a firm line of determination, she knew that she wanted to be a part of him. She wanted to be like him.

So she figured the easiest way was to become a part of what he fought so hard to protect.

With a satisfied smile, Juvia looked over the bustling group. No, the loyalty and good natured fun that went hand and hand with Fairy Tail would never change. The love that kept the huge family close would always prevail in front of even the evilest of forces. Over the years, the only thing that showed signs of alternation was the people of the guild. Sure, they still had their brawls and parties, but as the years passed, she started noticing subtle changes in their every day antics. And even if it'd almost killed her, Juvia grew to accept that.

Because fate was a funny-sometimes shrewd-thing. Life was an ever changing winding road, and even when Juvia was sure about something in her life, fate would throw her off track and into another waiting head on crash. There were no easy outs for her, no breaks to slow her down before impact, and no way to undo the deeds that brought her to the new tragic accident.

All the damage was permanent. All the wounds real even if her skin remained unscathed.

But every time there would be someone holding their hand out to her, offering to pull her out of the rubble, and typically her dark haired knight with the odd stripping habit would be that person. All those years ago all she wanted was someone who cared, she needed someone to give her a reason to keep hanging on. And he, the solid to her liquid, ended up being that reason.

She wanted to believe that he and she were perfect. That she would have her ideal happy ending, and he would be the prince to sweep her off her feet. After all, he was the one to give her sunlight when no one else could.

Soon she came to realize that in every cause for celebration, there was also a cause for grief. Like every other girl out there she was happy when she caught the girl she considered her biggest love rival smooching in a closet with the resident pink haired Dragon Slayer. She figured that as long as the blonde was out of the way, her prince would be all hers. Free for the taking. She was elated, and with a new bounce to her step, Juvia found herself smiling more so than not.

How naive she was back then. Knowing what she knew now, she felt ridiculous. To think she was blind sided by what was so obvious baffled her. It was like everyone else no longer mattered in her little world. There were no more speed bumps, nothing separating her from her prince. In her delusional mind set, she didn't see nor comprehend what was happening before her very eyes. Right underneath her nose. While lost in her own happiness, she didn't notice the sadness of the people left behind from the joining of the celestial and fire mage.

Turns out Juvia was right to be weary of the blonde. Her prince was all broken up because apparently the 'stupid dragon got his girl'. He'd fallen in love with the blonde a good while ago. Head over heels in fact. Juvia over heard him telling the youngest take over mage sibling about it.

Who happened to be in love with Natsu.

It was only natural for the conversation to end with a heated kiss. In utmost horror Juvia had watched as _her_ greedy hands cupped the face of her prince. As said prince leaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around a skinny waste that _was not hers. _The night was hot and stifling. Juvia remembered how it choked her-even to this day.

As days turned into weeks, Juvia noticed the spark of a relationship. Every night she prayed that it was only out of desperation. That after a little bit her prince would come to his senses. Weeks turned into months, months into years.

Lucy and Natsu got married.

Levy and Gajeel soon after.

Erza spent a lot of her time with Jellal, even if he was still considered an escaped prisoner.

In a blink of an eye another year passed. Juvia was attending another wedding, and as much as she wished to be the bride of this particular one, but the young Strauss sister happened to be the one walking down the isle.

It was at that moment that Juvia realized that wishing upon a shooting star was a waste of time. That wishing wells were a waste of money. Love potions never worked. Praying didn't do a thing.

Because fate was a funny-sometimes shrewd-thing.

Much to her surprise, she wasn't fighting it anymore either. She liked to think of it as growing up, but deep down she knew it was because she'd finally begun to move on. As impossible as it may sound, she felt kind of happy for the newly weds because at least someone was able to find love in such a hopeless situation.

Or, maybe the little raven haired, blue eyed one year old crawling down the isle with the wedding bands strapped to his back had a part in her moving on too. His name was Blake, and as much as Juvia wanted to resent the little guy, she couldn't because he was just that cute. Now that her prince had a family with the other princess she couldn't tear them a part.

So she'd settled deeper into her seat when Master Makarov asked if there were any objections. Seconds ticked by in silence, and when no one spoke up the heavy weight in the room seemed to deflate in relief. Were people expecting her to say something? Probably. But she knew her place, and right now she needed to be the supportive nakama that she was meant to be. Not a home wrecker. Not a bump in their hopefully long road as a married couple. She was to be a good friend, a good role model for their little Blake.

Plus the man sitting next to her had a gentle arm wrapped around her shoulder. His layered white hair hung over the soft look in his eyes as he sent her a sidelong glance. He squeezed her arm in a reassuring manner when she began to shake. She never imagined that moving on could be so painful.

But this man was slowly stepping in Gray's shoes as her prince in shining armor. He stepped into her life a couple weeks before her prince committed to the other woman. Her new prince waded through the stormy waters , weathered the wrath of her wounded heart, he dug deep only for a smile, he went the distance to make her laugh. She never thought she'd find her true prince in the man that rivaled her first love in so many ways. His magic, his mentor, his past. Her old prince charming made it possible for her to meet the one that was actually meant for her.

What wonderful luck she had after all.

Juvia and Lyon. It even sounded nice.

Now, nearly ten years later, so sat at her normal table, on a normal day, at her almost normal guild. She watched as her giant family interacted as a group. All laughs and jokes and good times. Smiling, Juvia felt a wave of peace bubble up inside her. It was true, as a married woman she still had wounds left over from the ordeals of her earlier years. They still ached on rainy days too.

But those days were few and far between now.

"Mommy!" A little girl brought Juvia back to reality as little hands pulled on her skirt. With hair the color of snow, the child stood before her, a pout on her young features. Her hair was cut in a short bob, her choppy bangs covering round dark eyes. She was the spitting image of her father.

"Yes Ivy?" Juvia cooed to the clearly upset child.

Ivy crossed her arms, glaring over her shoulder at a boy with dark hair. He looked about a year older than Ivy, and as he grinned at her daughter Juvia's heart thrummed. He inherited that particular smirk from his father. Juvia would know it anywhere.

"Blake's being mean again! He was pulling my hair!" The little girl wailed in outrage.

A man came to sit beside her, and as he slipped an arm over her shoulder Juvia knew it was her husband. The man shrugged at his daughter, dark eyes eying the seven year old boy in a warning fashion. "Pull his hair back."

Juvia elbowed him in the side, causing him to lurch forward with a yelp of surprise. She had to grab her daughter by the arm before she went and actually acted on her father's words. If Ivy was anything, then she would be a daddy's girl. She did whatever her father told her to do-no questions asked.

"Ivy! Your father was kidding!" She knew Lyon was about to protest from the hitch in his breath. She cut him off with a glare. The man was smart. He didn't comment further on the subject and instead turned his attention to the drink in his other hand.

"Ivy dearest, did you tell him to stop?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes. "Yeah! I even said please!"

An undignified snort came from the approaching dark haired, blue eyed mage. Blake rolled his eyes at Ivy's reply. "Sure, you said please. But you were shoving a chunk of pointy ice in my face while you said it."

"Well you wouldn't stop! What else was I supposed to do?"

Blake frowned. "You deserved it! That's what you get for breaking the ice sculpture I made for my mom's birthday!"

"I said it was an accident!"

The two kids wandered off, fists clenched and voices loud as they argued over who did what to anger who first. Sighing, Juvia sunk into her seat, cuddling up to the man that made this all possible.

Sure, her fairy tale had been fractured from the start, but she wouldn't trade the outcome for the world. She supposed that that was the thing with fairy tales, not everyone got what they wanted in the end, but Juvia knew something for sure as she watched Ivy bash Blake over the head with an ice club.

Her daughter was starting her fairy tale off on the right foot.


End file.
